$\dfrac{7}{2} - \dfrac{8}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{7 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{8 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{21}{6}} - {\dfrac{16}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{21} - {16}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{5}{6}$